ABSTRACT While there are many important congresses on the topic of stem cell biology and regenerative medicine, these meetings are rarely attended by those in the rehabilitation field. Similarly, few regenerative biologists are exposed to protocols and methodologies commonly employed in the clinic by rehabilitation professionals, protocols which can serve as potent stimuli to drive functional tissue restoration. Nor are most regenerative biologists exposed to the diverse fields of rehabilitation science. There is a great need for an established platform by which individuals from the fields of rehabilitative and regenerative medicine may interact such that, as technologies are developed and as understanding of regenerative biology progresses, the transition to the clinic may be smooth and efficient. The specific aims of the AR3T Promotion & Dissemination efforts are: 1. to build an archive of introductory webinars and to develop a Massive Open Online Course (MOOC) that will provide rehabilitation scientists and clinicians with foundational knowledge in regenerative medicine; 2. to expand the Annual Symposium on Regenerative Rehabilitation and establish a travel award program to support the participation of rehabilitation trainees, fellows, junior scientists and clinicians at the Symposium; and 3. to organize and hold a biennial Frontiers in Rehabilitative & Regenerative Medicine Advanced Training course with stipends available to support participation by rehabilitation trainees, fellows and junior investigators.